erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Xandros the Necromancer
Half-fiend Utheri Necromancer 11. ''This giant humanoid creature stands at just over 12ft tall, its flesh is living Black Diamond and has a horse-like head with a grey star glyph emblazoned on its forehead. He wears long flowing grey robes and is adorned with with amulets and other jewellery. A horse shaped skull floats about him, engulfed in green flames with long ragged hair reaching down to the ground. Its lower jaw hangs open in a perpetual silent scream. '' CR19 XP 204800 CE Large Outsider (Augmented, Native, Evil, Utheri) Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +15 (17), Aura magic circle against good DEFENSE AC36 , touch 17, flat-footed 31; (Armour 3, Dex 5, natural 16, size -1, Magic 3; +2deflection vs. good) hp 128 = 40(4d10+20), 88 (11d6+55); temp hp 150 Fort +12, Ref +12, Will +14; +2 resistance vs. good Immune charm, compulsion, poison; acid, cold, electricity, and fire resistance 10; DR 5/magic and SR equal to creature's CR + 11 (30) OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Fly 80ft (good) Melee Diamond Scimitar +16/+16/+12 (1d6+5, 16-20/x2), 2 claws +12 (1d6+2), bite +12 (1d8+2) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks Smite Good (Su) Power over undead: channel negative energy (DC 26, 10/day). Arcane School Spell-Like abilities (CL 11th , concentration + 20) 8/day - Grave touch ( 5rounds) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 9th) At will—detect good(as free action), Darkness 3/day—inflict light wounds (DC18), 1/day—inflict moderate wounds (DC20), greater teleport (within Diamond Kingdom), poison (DC21 ), Desecrate (DC18) STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 21, Con 20, Int 21, Wis 23, Cha 28 Base Atk +9/+4; CMB +15; CMD 30 Feats Multiattack, Weapon Focus (Scimitar), Scribe scroll, command undead, combat cast, craft wonderous item, extra channel ,spell focus (necromancy), improve channel, greater spell focus (necromancy), maximize spell, weapon focus (ray), Weapon finesse. Improved familiar, Undead master, Necromantic Presence (B)(LM). Alertness (B) Skills Acrobatics 7+5+3=15, Perception (+2)7+6+3=16 (18), Stealth 4+8+5+3=20 Survival 7+6+3=16(+19in Diamond Kingdom), Appraise (Int)7+5+3=15, Craft (Int)7+5+3=15, Fly (Dex)7+5+3=15, Knowledge (all) Arcana7=15 Planes7=15 Religion7=15 (Int)+5+3, Linguistics (Int)7+5+3=15, Spellcraft (Int)8+5+3=16, Sense Motive 7+3+6=16 ,Bluff 8+3+9=20 , ;Racial Modifiers +3 Survival in Diamond Kingdom, +4 Stealth Languages Sylvan, Infernal, Necril, Aboleth, Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, Dark Folk, Draconic, Elven, Gnoll, goblin, orc, common, undercommon SQ magical strike, dark empathy +19, 60 feet darkvision, Arcane bond: Familiar (Severed Head), Arcane school (necromancy; opposing schools: Divination, Enchantment), cantrips, Life sight (11 rounds/day 10ft) SPECIAL ABILITIES - Magic Circle against Good (Su) This ability continually duplicates the effect of the spell. Xandros cannot suppress this ability. - Magical Strike (Ex) Xandros's melee attacks are treated as Evil for the purposes of damage reduction. - Dark Empathy (Su) Xandros gains a +6 racial bonus on diplomacy checks to improve the attitude of anything with both “evil” and “outsider” types. Replicates the druid wild empathy ability. Racial HD 4 + Cha 9 + 6 =19 ECOLOGY Environment Anywhere Organization solitary Treasure headband of vast intelligence +4 (16000gp), amulet of natural armour +3 (18000gp), belt of incredible dexterity +2 (4000gp), robe of bones (2400gp), Bracers of armour +3 (9000), ring of protection +3 (9000), Diamond Scimitar keen with speed +3 SPELLS 0level spells 4/day DC15 (necro 17) *All spells 1level spells 7/day DC 16 (18) * Adjuring step * Summon Undead I (LM) * Magic Missile * ray of enfeeblement * Ray of sickening * Expeditious retreat * Chill touch * Burning hands * Alarm * Cause Fear 2 level spells 6/day DC 17 (19) * Summon Undead II (LM) * Flaming Sphere * Haunting Mists * Command Undead * Scare * Shatter * Invisibility * Steel voice * Dance of Ruin (BoVD) 3 level spells 6/day DC 18 (20) * Dispel Magic * nondetection * Summon Undead III (LM) * Animate dead, lesser * Ray of Exhaustion * Vampiric Touch * Spiked pit * Diamond Spray * Loathsome veil 4 level spells 5/day DC 19 (21) * Black tentacles * Summon Undead IV (LM) * Phantasmal Killer * Animate dead * Enervation * Fear * Boneshatter * Volcanic storm * Ball lightening 5 level spells 4/day DC 20 (22) * Cloud Kill * Summon Undead V (LM) * Nightmare * Magic Jar * Suffocation * Baleful polymorph * Permanency * undead anatomy II * Stop heart (BoVD) 6 level spells 2/day DC 21 (23) * Greater Dispel Magic * Summon Undead VI (LM) * Hellfire Ray * Create Undead * Circle of death * Guards and Wards * Permanent Image Familiar Severed Head CR11 NE Tiny undead Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +12 DEFENSE AC 20, touch 14, flat-footed 18 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +6 natural) hp 64 (15d8) Fort +7, Ref +9, Will +8 Immune undead traits OFFENSE Speed fly 40 ft. (perfect) Melee 2 slams +12 (1d2) Special Abilities Belching (ranged touch attack; 1d6 fire) Burning (green fire surrounds skull +1d6 on slam; ref DC17) Grabbing (long tendrils of ragged hair; “grab” medium or smaller on successful slam) Screaming (1/1d4 rounds emit bone chilling scream; Will DC 17 or “shaken” for 1d4 rounds) Share spells, Empathic link, Deliver touch spells, speak with master, SR 16, +4 turn resistance. STATISTICS Str 11, Dex 15, Con --, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 10 Base Atk +9; CMB +7; CMD 18 (can't be tripped) Skills Acrobatics 9+2+3=14, Fly 4+9+2+3=18, Perception 9+3=12, Stealth 8+9+2+3=22, Know; Arcana 8, Planes 8, Religion 8 Feat improved evasion Category:Characters Category:Cults/Organisations/Groups